1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to sporting event accessories and more particularly to a sports viewing assembly that can include binoculars and other equipment mounted on a piece of headgear.
2. Background Art
It is often desirable to use binoculars for better viewing the action while attending sporting events and the like. Although binoculars provide a useful mechanism for enhancing the viewing of the event, they are often bothersome because the user must continuously dedicate at least one hand to supporting the binoculars. It would be a benefit therefore, to have a binocular assembly that included a hands free support mechanism for supporting the binoculars in front of the user's eyes without using either of the user's hands.